There and back again
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Coletânia de breves histórias paralelas à minha fic "Hugo e Monica", mas não precisa ler a outra para entender estas. Rose/Scorpius
1. O fim

**THERE AND BACK AGAIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. HUGO E MONICA - BONUS 1 .:.**

**O FIM**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava desorientada, não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo ali. Sentia-se um peixe fora do aquário no meio dessas pessoas: todas elas nos mais caros trajes, segurando finas taças e copos de cristal com o que havia de mais refinado em termos de bebida. Foi quando se deu conta que ela também estava como as outras, uma taça de champanhe em sua mão esquerda e um fino vestido cor de rosa. Rosa? Realmente estava louca, rosa definitivamente não combina com seus cabelos vermelhos! Então sentiu que alguém se sentava ao seu lado. Ao se virar lembrou do porquê de tudo. Fizera tudo isto, prendera o cabelo num coque, vestira um lindo vestido num horrendo cor de rosa, só para agradar um rapaz. Mas não era qualquer rapaz, era um lindo rapaz louro com os mais belos olhos azuis que ela já havia visto, era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Você está linda, Rose." Ele disse segurando a mão dela. "E obrigado por usar esse vestido, significa muito pra minha mãe, e pra mim também."

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu. Ela tinha certeza que a Sra. Malfoy havia comprado um vestido rosa de presente para ela propositalmente pra deixá-la sentindo-se mal, afinal todo mundo sabia que ela odiava usar roupas cor de rosa. Mas, de acordo com as palavras dela, era para combinar com a decoração da festa. Ah sim, esta era a festa de formatura de Scorpius. Não que ela, Rose, não houvesse também se formado, mas esta festa era unicamente dele, como os pais dele haviam feito questão de lhe dizer.

"Vamos, tem algumas pessoas querendo conhecer minha namorada." Ela sorriu e seguiu de mãos dadas com ele atravessando o salão. Cumprimentaram diversas pessoas, amigos, parentes, colegas de trabalho do Sr. Malfoy. Chegaram num grupo de amigas da mãe dele e ele, sem nem ao menos lhe dar chance para falar alguma coisa, se afastou murmurando algo sobre ir buscar alguma bebida.

"Então, Weasley, não é?" Disse uma das mulheres, a que tinha um longo pescoço, Rose não fez questão de lembrar do nome de nenhuma delas.

"Isso mesmo." Rose sorriu.

"Qual deles?" Disse a mesma mulher com claro sarcasmo. Sarcasmo este, devo acrescentar, que foi acompanhado de sorrisos maldosos de todas as outras.

"Ronald Weasley." Disse Rose entre os dentes forçando um sorriso.

"Ah sim, vejo que herdou o nariz dele." Desta vez foi outra mulher quem falou, a mais baixa de todas.

"E os cabelos da mãe." Disse outra torcendo o nariz. "Nascida trouxa, não é mesmo?"

"É e..." Rose tentou retrucar mas logo foi interrompida.

"Diga-me, querida, quando é que terminas Hogwarts?" Disse novamente a mulher baixinha.

"Já terminei este ano e..."

"Ah! Que bom! E quais os seus planos agora?" A mulher de pescoço longo interrompendo Rose novamente.

"Vou começar o curso para trabalhar em Gringotes como desfazedora de feitiços."

"Ah sim, o fulgor da juventude." Disse a senhora que estava se abanando com um leque, avó de Scorpius, Narcisa Malfoy. "Sempre temos a cabeça cheia de sonhos tolos como este, quando temos sua idade. Mas logo a razão toma seu lugar."

"Eu não vou mudar de opinião, eu sempre quis isso e me esforcei muito pra alcançar as notas que precisava."

"Ah sim, isso eu não duvido. Mas este não é um emprego para uma mulher, principalmente para uma mulher que pretenda ter o sobrenome dos Malfoy, minha cara."

"Bem, eu acho que é emprego para mulheres sim. Eu tenho tanta capacidade quanto qualquer outro da minha idade pra ter esse emprego." Por mais que tentasse manter o tom calmo, Rose notava que estava perdendo a compostura.

"Deixe de bobagem, mocinha." Riu a senhora.

"Posso saber que de que bobagem estamos falando?" Scorpius chegou e estendeu um copo de bebida para Rose.

"Elas acham uma bobagem o emprego que escolhi, é isso." Disse Rose pegando o copo de bebida e mais uma vez se forçando a sorrir.

"Ah, isso!" Scorpius disse e depois se virou para a avó. "Bem, quando eu estiver com um bom emprego e resolvermos nos casar ela não vai precisar continuar trabalhando, vovó, não se preocupe."

Rose não podia acreditar nas palavras que havia ouvido. Tomou a bebida num único gole e entregou o copo a Scorpius murmurando um "Com licença", e seguiu até o banheiro.

Agradeceu mentalmente por não haver ninguém ali e apoiou as mãos no balcão da pia. Ergueu os olhos e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Foi então que deixou escapar a lágrima e o soluço que estavam presos em sua garganta desde que chegara à mansão dos Malfoy há dois dias.

"Eu não consigo mais..." Disse ao lembrar de todas as palavras rudes ditas quando Scorpius não estava próximo, dos olhares de desprezo e do sarcasmo usados sempre que os parentes dele mencionavam sua família, o desdém por acharem que Scorpius merecia muito mais do que ela. "Eu simplesmente não consigo mais..." Continuou, agora já controlando as lágrimas. Realmente não conseguiria. Ela nunca foi do tipo de engolir ofensas, e havia relevado em um único fim de semana muito mais do que havia relevado no restante de sua vida. Arrumou sua maquiagem, não daria o prazer a ninguém de notar que ela havia chorado, e saiu rumando diretamente ao jardim.

Havia caminhado apenas alguns metros no gramado quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu punho, e uma voz carinhosa. "Onde você está indo, Rose?"

"Embora." Rose puxou o braço sem se virar para encarar Scorpius, ela temia que se o fizesse ela mudaria de idéia.

"Embora? Como assim embora?" Disse ele se colocando em frente a ela.

Ela ergueu os olhos e olhou dentro dos dele. "Embora do tipo sair daqui e ir para casa."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum problema?" Disse preocupado.

"Eu queria poder dizer que não, mas eu não posso fechar meus olhos e ignorar o que está na minha frente, Scorpius." Ela respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos e continuou. "Tem alguma coisa errada com a gente... com o nosso namoro eu digo..."

"Não sei do que você tá falando, Rose." Disse ele pegando a mão dela novamente. "Sabes que eu gosto de você."

"Eu também gosto de ti, mas isso não é suficiente eu acho... Era suficiente enquanto a gente estava protegido atrás dos muros de Hogwarts, longe de todo mundo... quando era só nós dois. Mas agora... A realidade tem mostrado que não vai facilitar as coisas pra gente..."

"A gente sempre soube que não ia ser fácil. O que foi que mudou agora?"

"Mudou que eu vi como tu gostas de estar com eles." Ela apontou para dentro da casa. "E isso não é nenhum crime, é a tua família, é ótimo que estejas te divertindo. Tu estás feliz e isso é tudo que importa, mas eu não consigo mais. Se eu ficar mais um minuto lá dentro, eu vou acabar explodindo, vou falar coisas que vou me arrepender. Pior, coisas que vão te magoar." Ela levantou a mão que estava livre e afagou o rosto do rapaz. "Precisamos terminar as coisas por aqui, antes que não tenha mais volta pra gente."

"Terminar as coisas?" Disse confuso.

"Terminar... Eu não faço parte dessa realidade. Teus pais estavam com razão quando disseram que eu não sou a garota certa." Ela colocou a mão na frente da boca dele delicadamente quando ele tentou intervir. "Shh! Não adianta protestar, é a verdade. Eu não sou a pessoa que estava lá dentro. Eu não pertenço a este mundo de vestidos de seda, champanhe importado, de medir as palavras para poder manter as aparências na frente de determinadas pessoas, de mulheres que se aturam e fazem de conta que gostam umas das outras, de mulheres que deixam os sonhos de lado e são sustentadas pelo marido." Ela não conseguiu mais conter a lágrima que queria correr pelo seu rosto. "Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas estou cansada de fazer de conta que está tudo bem, eu passei os dois últimos anos esperando que nossos pais aceitassem, mas nunca muda nada. Quem sabe algum dia a gente tenha uma chance... uma chance pra tentar fazer dar certo entre a gente..." Ela soltou sua mão da dele e continuou seguindo pelo jardim. Não conseguiu ir muito adiante, logo sentiu os braços de Scorpius enlaçando sua cintura.

"E a gente? E tudo pelo que a gente já passou?"

"E a confiança que a gente deveria ter um no outro?"

"Do que está falando?" Disse ele soltando a cintura dela mas ainda a mantendo próxima ao seu corpo.

"Que tal sobre ser uma bobagem eu trabalhar entre tantas outras coisas?" Disse ela apontando novamente para a mansão.

"Eu... Eu só falei pra minha vó cortar a conversa... Rose, eu nunca quis magoar você. E nem que ninguém te magoasse..."

"Eu sei... Mas e quanto a mim? Eu preciso ser eu mesma, não aquela que estava lá dentro"

"Me diz então o que eu preciso fazer..." Disse ele e ela podia sentir o desespero aparecendo na voz dele.

"Não tem o que fazer... Só me deixe ir..." Ela suspirou. "Por favor..."

"Eu... Não sei se consigo... Vou sentir sua falta..."

"Eu também." Sussurrou ela. Ele se aproximou e tocou levemente os lábios dela com os seus. Lágrimas correram livremente pelo rosto dela ao se dar conta que não sentiria mais aquele toque suave em sua boca e se afastou correndo para os limites da propriedade. Assim que alcançou o local se virou e viu Scorpius agachado com as mãos na cabeça. Aparatou antes que se arrependesse da decisão tomada e foi chorar em casa nos braços reconfortantes de sua mãe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Bem galerinha, como dito no sumário, este é um bonus de uma outra história minha "Hugo e Monica" [id=31059], quem quiser e puder, dê um pulinho lá pra ler! Ah! E se puderem deixar um comentáriozinho também eu ficaria muito feliz! Beijos!_


	2. Os percalços do caminho

**THERE AND BACK AGAIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. HUGO E MONICA - BONUS 2 .:.**

**OS PERCALÇOS DO CAMINHO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava nervoso. Justificava o seu nervosismo dizendo que ele não gostava de lugares como aquele: escuros, apertados e úmidos. Mas a verdade é que estava assim porque começava a achar que o goblin não cumpriria com o prometido. Contorcia uma mão na outra tentando manter o pensamento positivo, mas parte de si teimava em pensar que não daria certo.

De repente se aproximou o vagão e ele a viu desembarcando e indo em direção à ele. Foi neste instante que se deu conta de que estava tão concentrado em desejar que ela viesse que nem ao menos conseguia lembrar da desculpa que havia formulado.

"Então? Qual o problema?", ela falou sem o encarar, preferindo analisar os objetos a sua volta.

"Eu... Rose, eu...", ele começou a falar, tentando lembrar da desculpa que havia usado para chamá-la ali, "Tentei abrir essa urna, mas a tampa não cedeu...", disse ele indicando o objeto. Ela acenou e passou a circular ao redor da urna, examinando-a, "Era do meu avô... Provavelmente colocou alguma proteção".

"Pode deixar que vou examinar com cuidado", disse Rose. Ela respirou fundo e finalmente olhou nos olhos dele, "Tu podias ter chamado qualquer um. Por que eu, Scorpius?"

Ele se aproximou dela e, antes de falar, pegou sua mão, "Eu gostaria muito de dizer que é apenas por causa de seu grande conhecimento em arte céltica", disse rindo, depois respirou fundo e continuou, "Mas a verdade é que eu precisava te ver..."

"Não devias ter feito isso...", disse Rose soltando suas mãos das de Scorpius e se virou passando os dedos pelo cabelo.

"E por que não, Rose?", disse ele virando-a de frente para si e depois ergueu o rosto dela para olhar em seus olhos. Então com um sorriso disse, "Olhe pra mim e me dê um bom motivo pra gente continuar não se vendo".

"Ahr!", disse ela desviando o olhar e sacudindo a cabeça, "Isso não é pergunta que se faça".

"Só porque tu não tens uma resposta...", ela riu então ele continuou, "Vamos, sei que tens um horário de folga agora. Vamos tomar um sorvete como nos velhos tempos, que tal? Eu pago."

Ela olhou novamente para Scorpius depois fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo, e disse, "Oferecer sorvete é baixaria...", ela olhou para ele novamente e viu o sorriso que adorava estampado no rosto dele, depois ergueu as mãos derrotada e completou, "Vou acabar me arrependendo, mas sim, eu adoraria", depois assumiu uma expressão séria e disse, "Mas só por que tu estás pagando".

Scorpius sorriu e seguiu com Rose de volta ao vagão. Voltaram em silêncio, lutando para que o conteúdo de seus estômagos ali permanecesse, ao contrário do que, aparentemente, seria o objetivo daquela corrida. Chegando de volta aos belos corredores de mármore, Rose pediu licença e entrou em uma sala. Mal havia entrado, Scorpius começou a ficar novamente nervoso, imaginando se ela desistiria de ir com ele. Ao notar isso, Scorpius cruzou os braços no peito e riu. Ao mesmo tempo, Rose respirava fundo e tentava acalmar o seu coração, sempre tão descompassado quando chegava perto dele. Saiu da sala para ver Scorpius rindo ainda parado no corredor.

"Qual a graça?", ele ouviu a voz de Rose e ergueu os olhos para encontrá-la sorrindo, já pronta em sua frente.

"O fato de que eu ainda me sinto com 15 anos quando se trata de Rose Weasley", riu ao notar que o rubor subia às faces dela, "Vamos?"

Chegando à porta, Scorpius lançou um feitiço de impermeabilização nos dois e então guiou-a rapidamente na chuva até a nova sorveteria dos Fortescue do outro lado da rua. Retiraram a impermeabilização e foram até uma das mesas no fundo da loja.

"Está gostando de Gringotes?", perguntou Scorpius após se sentarem.

"Eu adoro", disse Rose abrindo um grande sorriso, "No começo não tinha gostado de ter ficado aqui... Sabes que queria muito ir para fora uns tempos... Mas depois de ver como meus pais ficaram felizes por eu ter ficado eu comecei a realmente gostar da idéia".

"Podes ter certeza que não foram só teus pais que ficaram felizes por você ter ficado", disse Scorpius sorrindo. Rose agradeceu mentalmente quando o garçom chegou para pegar o pedido, evitando assim que ela precisasse responder.

"Como está o St. Mungus?", perguntou Rose assim que o garçom se afastou, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

"Ótimo. Na medida do possível, claro. Mas às vezes ainda me pergunto se escolhi a profissão certa..."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim", disse Rose pegando os sorvetes que haviam flutuado até a mesa deles. Ela começou a comer seu sorvete, deliciando-se com cada colherada, até que notou que Scorpius a olhava sem ter ainda tocado no sorvete dele, "O que houve? Sorvete no nariz?", disse ela passando a mão para limpar.

"Pare, Rose. Não tem nada no teu nariz", disse Scorpius rindo, "Eu só tinha esquecido como tu ficas linda comendo sorvete...", disse dando de ombros e comendo um pouco do seu.

"Scorp, por favor...", disse ela baixando o rosto e colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, "Acho que já passamos da fase de cantadas baratas", ela então ergueu o rosto e ele pôde ver o rubor em suas bochechas e o sorriso torto em seu rosto.

Ele sorriu, "Isso não muda o fato de que ficas linda com a boca suja de sorvete..."

"A verdade é que eu fico linda de qualquer jeito, admita!", respondeu ela sorrindo.

"Até faria isso, mas não quero ser culpado por aumentar ainda mais o teu ego", riu ele de volta.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Rose suspirou e disse olhando para sua taça de sorvete, "Eu senti falta disso..."

"Achei que teu vício por sorvete ia ficar sob controle agora que trabalhas na frente de uma sorveteria", disse ele debochado.

"Seu tolo! Sabes do que eu tô falando! Senti falta da situação em si... De nós dois...", disse ela erguendo os olhos para os dele.

"Então pare de fugir de mim... Já se passaram dois anos, Rose", disse ele alcançando a mão de Rose sobre a mesa, "Acho que já está mais do que na hora de darmos mais uma chance pra gente..."

"Eu não sei, Scorpius... Os nossos pais...", ela começou, mas ela a interrompeu.

"Os nosso pais têm os problemas deles. Não é justo que a gente fique separado por conta deles!", ele então baixou a cabeça e disse num suspiro, "Eu não tenho vergonha da minha família, apesar de tudo que eles fizeram... Mas eu estou cansado de me olharem como se o fato de eu ser um Malfoy definisse toda a minha vida", ele então voltou a olhar nos olhos dela e continuou, "A gente é mais do que o nosso nome, lembra? Se tu me deixares, eu vou provar isso pra tua família..."

Rose olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e se lembrou de todos os momentos felizes que tiveram, dos encontros escondidos, das horas de estudo que passaram juntos, dos presentes surpresas, do primeiro beijo em público, de quando ele disse que gostava dela porque ela era muito mais que só uma Weasley... Quanto mais lembrava, mais um sorriso teimava em surgir em seu rosto e uma pergunta começou a martelar em sua mente: 'por que não?'. Mas antes que pudesse sair qualquer palavra de seus lábios ouviu uma batida surda na mesa.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?", se surpreendeu ao ouviu a voz rouca de seu irmão que estava em pé ao seu lado com o punho sobre a mesa.

"Pára de escândalo, Hugo!", rosnou Rose, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto.

"A gente só está conversando, ok?", disse Scorpius tentando parecer calmo.

"Sei bem que tipo de conversa tu tás querendo ter com a minha irmã!", disse Hugo já completamente vermelho de raiva. Rose então viu que uma garota tentava afastar Hugo da mesa, mas sem sucesso.

"Vai embora, Hugo! Por favor!", disse Rose puxando o braço do irmão em direção à porta, "Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente!"

"E te deixar aqui sozinha com ele de novo? Não senhora!", disse Hugo se desvencilhando dela.

"Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, sabias?!", indignou-se Rose.

"Deixa que eles se resolvam, Hugo!", interferiu a garota, puxando novamente Hugo pelo braço, "Eles já são adultos!", Rose agradecia mentalmente pela ajuda, mas algo lhe dizia que seu irmão não iria ceder tão fácil.

"Pára de me puxar!", disse ele desvencilhando o seu braço, depois, apontando para Scorpius continuou, "Se tu soubesse o que é bom pra ti, sairia daqui agora e nunca mais se aproximaria de Rose! Eu não vou ficar assistindo tu magoar ela de novo, Malfoy!"

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que eu gosto da tua irmã?", disse Scorpius se levantando da mesa e encarando Hugo.

"Podes falar quantas vezes quiser", Hugo falou entre os dentes, batendo com seu dedo indicador no peito de Scorpius, "Isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu não acredito que tu possa fazer ela feliz!"

"É uma pena que tu pense assim", disse Scorpius afastando a mão de Hugo de si, "Porque eu não planejo desistir dela tão fácil".

"Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, droga!", gritou Rose. Todos ficaram em silêncio, então Rose respirou fundo e depois virou para Scorpius, "Por favor, pare de provocar o meu irmão. E Hugo", disse ela se voltando para o irmão, "Vá embora, eu sei muito bem me cuidar".

Rose encarou Hugo com olhos suplicantes por alguns segundos. Ele então suspirou e ela soube que finalmente havia vencido a discussão. Mas antes de sair ele se virou para Scorpius, "Fique longe dela!". Rose se assustou ao ver que Hugo voltou o olhar para ela, "Vou estar em casa te esperando. Se te atrasares mais do que quinze minutos pra chegar em casa eu vou contar pro nosso pai com quem tu andas te encontrando às escondidas". Hugo ainda lançou um último olhar feroz para Scorpius antes de sair dali com a garota que o acompanhava. Rose ainda sorriu quando viu o olhar de desculpas que esta lhe lançava sobre o ombro, mas isso não a acalmou, sabia que o irmão cumpriria a ameaça e a última coisa que ela queria era arrumar uma briga com os seus pais.

Rose voltou a se sentar na mesa cabisbaixa, remoendo o que acabara de acontecer. Hugo lhe trouxe de volta as memórias ruins do tempo que havia passado com Scorpius, as discussões que envolviam suas famílias, a rejeição deles, as palavras rudes. Por mais que eles fossem mais do que seus nomes, nunca deixariam de fazer parte de suas famílias... Após alguns segundos voltou à realidade com o toque de Scorpius em sua mão, "Desculpe por isso, Rose... Eu não devia ter perdido a calma desse jeito...", suspirou e continuou, "Eu... bem, eu só queria uma tarde tranqüila contigo..."

"Eu sei, Scorp... E a culpa foi do Hugo também... Ele não facilita muito as coisas...", disse forçando um sorriso.

"Eu quero que saibas que nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia, Rose. Eu sinto tua falta e acho que a gente deveria voltar... E eu não planejo desistir de ti tão fácil. Não agora..."

"Eu sei... Mas...", Rose respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, "Mas eu tenho que pensar... e voltar pro trabalho", disse já se levantando, mas Scorpius segurou sua mão.

"Eu te acompanho, espera".

"Não, eu prefiro ir sozinha..." disse, já se virando para ir embora, mas de repente parou, voltou para perto de Scorpius e beijou-lhe a face, "Obrigada por tudo".

Ele segurou-a e disse ao seu ouvido, "Eu vou te procurar de novo, podes ter certeza".

Rose então se levantou e saiu apressadamente da sorveteria, não se importando com os últimos pingos de chuva que teimavam em cair molhando o sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto a resposta para o último comentário de Scorpius continuava presa em sua garganta: "Eu espero que sim".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Bem galerinha, como dito no sumário, este é mais um bonus de uma outra história minha "Hugo e Monica" quem quiser e puder, dê um pulinho lá pra lê-la! Este foi um pequeno brinde pra todo mundo que reclamou que eu tinha rompido o namoro da Rose com o Scorpius. Esse foi só uma primeira tentativa de reaproximação, mas... quem sabe no próximo eles reatam? Vamos ter que esperar pra ver! Hehehehe! Ah! E se puderem deixar um comentáriozinho também eu ficaria muito feliz! Beijos!_


	3. O jantar

**THERE AND BACK AGAIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:. HUGO E MONICA - BONUS 3 .:.**

**O JANTAR**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius Malfoy se aproximava cautelosamente da casa. Apertou os dedos contra o vidro frio da garrafa e respirou fundo. Tentava a todo custo ficar calmo, mas a cada passo que dava; cada vez que se via mais próximo da casa; ficava mais nervoso. Ele tinha imaginado passar por essa noite há quatro anos, mas antes tarde do que nunca. E tudo que havia ensaiado para dizer parecia não ser bom o suficiente. Se bem que foram eles que convidaram, o que já é um bom primeiro passo, garantiu a si mesmo e sorriu ao relembrar a cena do dia anterior.

.

_Scorpius checou o resultado dos exames mais uma vez antes de guardar o relatório de Samuel Sparington, seu mais novo paciente. O menino de apenas cinco anos havia se envenenado com alguma coisa misteriosa. Até agora nenhum antídoto estava fazendo efeito o suficiente para reverter os estragos do veneno, mas tudo indicava que finalmente haviam conseguido estacionar a evolução do caso. Foi até a garrafa sobre o balcão e encheu sua caneca com o líquido negro fumegante. Sentando-se no sofá do corredor para apreciar o movimento, passou a sorver com calma seu café._

_Não havia passado nem ao menos um minuto desde que sentara quando viu que alguém parava a sua frente. Sobressaltou-se ao ver que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hermione Weasley – a mãe de Rose. Ergueu-se rapidamente e a encarou assustado._

_"Scorpius Malfoy, certo? Hermione Weasley." Disse ao estender a mão para ele._

_"Sou eu e eu conheço a senhora."Ele apertou a mão da mulher a sua frente e depois ofereceu: "Café?"_

_"Não, obrigada. Não vou me alongar muito no assunto." Ela sorriu, mas ele não se convenceu de que seria uma conversa amigável. O que a mãe de Rose podia querer com ele? Só podia ser sobre o... quase namoro dos dois. Curioso, deixou que ela falasse. "Sei que você e minha filha andam se encontrando às escondidas." Um sorriso murcho surgiu no rosto de Scorpius. Ele sabia que só podia ser sobre isso... "O que não é algo nem um pouco razoável, principalmente considerando que vocês não tem mais quinze anos de idade." Scorpius concordava, mas o objetivo dele era tornar tudo público, enquanto os pais dela provavelmente queriam que tudo terminasse de uma vez. "Por isso gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de jantar em nossa casa amanhã."_

_Scorpius não acreditava nas palavras que ouvira. Por um momento não conseguiu responder devido à surpresa, mas logo a resposta que já tinha na ponta da língua há muito tempo saiu claramente com um sorriso. "Claro, Sra. Weasley. Será um prazer."_

_"Ótimo. Aqui está nosso endereço, caso não saibas ainda. Nos veremos amanhã às sete horas da noite."Scorpius não conseguiu desviar o olhar enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor. Por mais repentino que tenha sido o convite, ele havia conseguido: finalmente conheceria o pai de Rose._

.

Encarou a porta por alguns segundos. Estendeu a mão para a campainha e riu de si mesmo ao notar que tremia. Quem poderia imaginar que ele, um Malfoy, estaria nervoso por conhecer a família da namorada?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose cortava nervosamente os legumes para a salada. Cozinhar ao estilo trouxa normalmente era uma atividade que a acalmava, mas não estava surtindo efeito no momento. Ela passou o dia todo em estado de nervos, olhando a cada cinco minutos para o relógio. Estava pronta há mais de uma hora, andando de um lado para o outro quando sua mãe a colocou para ajudar na cozinha. "Vai dar tudo certo, filha. Agora fique calma e me dê essa faca antes que tu cortes teu dedo fora." Hermione disse para Rose quando ela cortou mais uma vez o dedo. "Posso saber qual é o problema?"

Rose entregou a faca para a mãe ao expressar sua principal preocupação. "E se ele não vier?"

"Então eu não vou ter que fazer de conta que a companhia é agradável." Ronald, pai de Rose, disse antes que Hermione tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa.

"Pai! Tu prometeste!" disse Rose se virando para o pai com expressão de choque.

"Eu prometi que ia dar uma chance pra ele. Mais nada." Disse antes de provar um pouco da comida que estava no fogão.

"Não ligue pro teu pai, Rose. Ele vai se comportar devidamente." Hermione lançou um olhar ameaçador para Ronald. "Agora vai lá trocar tua blusa, respingou molho nela." Rose entendeu a deixa e seguiu para o quarto, mas não sem antes ouvir um 'vou me comportar se ele se comportar' do pai seguido por um tapa, provavelmente desferido por sua mãe.

Rose entrou no seu quarto, depois de saltar por cima do cachorro que dormia profundamente no corredor, e se olhou no espelho. "Porcaria..." Pegou a própria varinha e fez, da melhor forma possível, o feitiço que sua mãe teria feito na cozinha não fosse pela impertinência do seu pai. "Pelo menos Hugo não está em casa..." resmungou enquanto retocava a maquiagem. Deu um pulo quando a campainha tocou. "É ele!" Conteve o impulso de descer as escadas correndo e voltou a se olhar no espelho, encontrando – de acordo com ela – um enorme traço preto no rosto. "Porcaria!" Podia sentir as lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos quando sua mãe surgiu na porta do quarto, chamando-a para descer. "Eu não vou!" Ela sabia agora que esse jantar fora uma péssima idéia. Era melhor terminar antes que começasse. "Está tudo dando errado! Vai dar tudo errado!"

"Rose!" Hermione disse com firmeza pegando a filha pelos braços. "Olhe pra mim. Respire fundo. Tudo vai dar certo. Agora deixa eu arrumar essa tua maquiagem."

Enquanto a mãe atacava seu rosto com algodões e pincéis, Rose continuou lamentando. "Nada vai dar certo, mãe! Como que eu pude achar que isso ia dar certo? Ele vai sair daqui me odiando!"

"E nós não queremos que isso aconteça, não é? Então é melhor a gente descer logo porque ele está sozinho com teu pai na sala." A idéia de deixar seu pai sozinho numa sala com um Malfoy trouxe Rose de volta à realidade e ela seguiu a mãe para a sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius sentiu seu coração acelerar quando a porta foi aberta. "Boa noite, Sra. Weasley." Ele agradecia mentalmente que não fora o pai de Rose quem abrira a porta.

"Boa noite, Scorpius." Respondeu a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso no rosto o que o tranquilizou levemente. "Entre por favor." Ela afastou a porta e Scorpius se viu pela primeira vez na sala de estar dos Weasley. Observava com leve surpresa o quão diferente a casa de Rose era da sua. Era muito sóbria e com grandes janelas para o jardim dos fundos. Não fossem por algumas fotografias que se moviam nos porta-retratos, poderia passar tranquilamente por uma casa trouxa. "Surpreso?" Ela provavelmente notara seu olhar de assombro.

"É, Sra. Weasley. Pode-se dizer que sim. É bem trouxa..." respondeu com um sorriso para ela.

"Se isso te incomoda é só dar meia volta e sair. A porta da rua é cortesia da casa." O pai de Rose entrou com os braços cruzados diante de si e com a cara fechada. Scorpius engoliu em seco: aquele não fora um bom começo.

"Ronald!" Scorpius ouviu a Sra. Weasley sibilar ao se aproximar do marido e murmurar num tom quase inaudível. "Você prometeu!"

"Acho que não me expressei bem, Sr. Weasley." Scorpius não iria se deixar abater por um mau começo. Não ele. Como um bom sonserino ele sabia o que queria – neste caso Rose – e faria o necessário para atingir seu objetivo. Nenhum obstáculo seria grande o suficiente. "Eu apenas me surpreendi. Todas as casas de bruxos em que já fui tem magia por todos os lados. A de vocês não. Eu sei que sua família é trouxa, Sra. Weasley, não foi minha intenção lhe ofender."

"Tu não nos ofendeu, Scorpius. Não se preocupe." Disse a Sra. Weasley interrompendo seu marido. Parece que ela também notou que ele iria repetir o convite anterior. Depois sorriu. "E se não te importas, prefiro que me chame de Hermione. Senhora faz eu me sentir velha."

"Prefiro que me chame de Sr. Weasley. Se não te importares, claro." Acrescentou o pai de Rose com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Scorpius sorriu em resposta e depois entregou a garrafa que trazia para o Sr. Weasley. "Trouxe em agradecimento pelo jantar."

"Vinho? Que original..." Scorpius não pôde deixar de notar o tom de escárnio das palavras dele. Mas antes que pudesse se defender de alguma forma, a Sra. Weasley interveio.

"Se bem me lembro tu levaste vinho para os meus pais quando foste pela primeira vez em minha casa." O Sr. Weasley tentou retrucar, mas sua esposa lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e pegou a garrafa. "Foi muito delicado de sua parte, Scorpius. Vou colocar na mesa para o jantar e chamar Rose. Sente-se. Eu já volto."

Scorpius sentou-se no sofá indicado murmurando um 'Com licença' com o Sr. Weasley sentado na poltrona em frente a ele. Esfregava a mão na calça, tentando se acalmar. O silêncio era insuportável, mas ele não sabia o que dizer e nem sabia se seria bom ser ele quem quebraria o silêncio. Então ficaram os dois sentados se olhando. O olhar do pai de Rose parecia lhe queimar, mas ele não desviava os olhos. Pelo que conhecia dos Weasley, aquilo significaria fraqueza – o que não deixaria de ser verdade. Após alguns minutos que mais pareceram décadas, ouviu passos na escada. Primeiro surgiu a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso encorajador e em seguida a razão e o alívio de todo aquele tormento. Rose estava encantadora, parecendo ainda mais um botão de flor com sua roupa esverdeada e seu cabelo preso displicentemente. No instante seguinte estava de pé e um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto enquanto via Rose se aproximar deles. Assim que ela parou em sua frente, resistiu a vontade de tomá-la em seus braços e beijou levemente a mão dela. Ela sorriu enquanto olhava nos olhos dele e ele sabia que se perderia naquele sorriso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose podia ouvir os próprios passos ecoando na escada. Seu pai e Scorpius estavam em silêncio, mas ela não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Ela esperava que seria melhor que se eles estivessem gritando um com o outro. Mas ela tinha nutrido uma esperança ridícula de que quando encontrasse os dois já teriam virado grandes amigos... Mais alguns passos e ela o viu. Lindo, como sempre, e usando a camisa que ela havia ajudado ele a escolher. Conteve seu impulso de correr até ele e se aproximou com calma. Ela sorriu quando ele pegou a mão dela e tocou levemente com seus lábios. Ficou olhando o brilho azul daqueles olhos até que um pigarro alto fez os dois desviarem o olhar.

"E então. O quão terrível foi o meu pai até agora?" Rose disse enquanto revirava os olhos. Por mais que eles tenham simplesmente rido da pergunta dela, ela sabia que seu pai não poderia ter sido educado em todos os momentos. Seria pedir demais... Mas não pressionou o assunto. Sua mãe logo chamou a todos para a cozinha e sabia que comer melhoraria o humor de seu pai. Sua mãe e Scorpius conversavam educadamente, sobre o trabalho dos dois, sobre Hogwarts e até mesmo sobre quadribol. Mas nada disso fez com que seu pai entrasse na conversa. Rose passou o jantar observando seu pai: ele ficara em silêncio, observando Scorpius o tempo todo, e mal tocara na comida – o que era um péssimo sinal por si só; não soubesse ela que ele estava tentando avaliar seu namorado, ela acharia que ele estaria morrendo. Mas no fim da conversa sobre quadribol, seu pai passou a dar garfadas generosas e ela respirou aliviada. Assim que engoliu a comida ele ergueu os olhos e defendeu os Canhões de Chudley e ela sorriu. Mesmo ele não tendo falado mais nada, era um começo.

Terminado o jantar, eles voltaram para a sala enquanto sua mãe lançava feitiços para organizar a cozinha. Rose sentou no sofá ao lado de Scorpius e ele segurou sua mão entre as dele. O calor dele a acalmava, e apesar de ter tudo transcorrido perfeitamente até agora, sabia que ainda não havia terminado. Ficaram em silêncio até que o celular de Scorpius tocou. "Desculpem, mas eu preciso atender. Pode ser algo do hospital." Disse depois de olhar quem ligava. "Monica? Na verdade eu estou um pouco ocupado... Estou jantando na casa da Rose. Algum problema?" Uma pequena pausa e ele voltou a responder. "Certo, até amanhã então." Ele desligou o telefone e guardou novamente no bolso murmurando um 'desculpe' novamente.

"Você é mesmo cheio de surpresas, Scorpius. Eu nunca imaginaria ver um Malfoy usando um celular?" disse Hermione ao entrar na sala.

"Minha mãe acha que ajuda a gente se misturar na multidão... E é bem útil quando precisamos falar com pessoas que vivem entre os trouxas." sorriu em resposta.

"Olhe aqui, Malfoy." Ronald se ajeitou na poltrona e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Tu podes continuar se fazendo de bom moço, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não gosto de ti."

"Pai!" Rose não se conteve e o interrompeu. Tentou se levantar mas Scorpius puxou-a novamente para se sentar.

"Deixe ele falar, Rose. A gente veio aqui pra ouvir a opinião dele, não foi?" No entanto ele continuou segurando a mão dela e a acariciava com o polegar, enquanto voltava a prestar atenção no pai de Rose.

"Continuando. Eu não gosto de ti e não gosto desse namoro de vocês." Ele fez uma pausa e se levantou da poltrona. "Mas infelizmente não cabe a mim decidir isso. E tens muita sorte de eu não conseguir dizer não para a Rose... Só não ache que estou feliz com isso e se minha filha voltar outra vez da tua casa chorando, podes ter certeza que Hermione não vai conseguir me segurar de novo. Eu vou pessoalmente me certificar que o responsável se arrependa amargamente."

Rose viu em choque seu pai sair da sala e entrar em seu escritório. Assim que se recuperou ela se ergueu do sofá e correu até lá, onde encontrou o pai olhando pela janela. "Pai..." chamou baixinho. Assim que ele se virou, Rose se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou com força, suspirando em seu ouvido. "Obrigada!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N.A.: Bem galerinha, lá vai mais um bonus de "Hugo e Monica". Quem ainda não leu, devia ler, só não digo que é uma ótima história porque senão me acusam de não ser modesta... Hehehe. E espero que tenham gostado! E que deixem aquele comentário esperto! Beijos!_


End file.
